


Evergreen

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, The Enchanted Forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire goes to the shopkeeper that him and Killian live near by to get some supplies for a dinner with his father and belle<br/>but the Shopkeeper isn't what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Baelfire Laid In Bed, he Was Itching and He Couldn't Scratch it.  
"My Boy,try not to move"Killian said focusing on the Drawing Pad.  
"Killi,my leg itches."The Younger man Said.  
."Ok,I'm Done." Killian said. baelfire sat up and Grabbed at the sketchpad. Killian handed the sketchpad to Baelfire.  
"Killian,this is beautiful."Baelfire Praised. Killian puffed out his chest."I'm glad you like it,Darling."Killian said.  
baelfire got up out the bed put on his shirt and Pants, then walked into the living room.  
"bae,come back to bed"Killian said walking into the room. "I have to get up." baelfire wrapped his shawl around him and put on his boots.  
"We won't have to see your father and belle until three days from now,where are you going?"Killian asked putting on his shirt.  
"I'm going to the market,belle likes Persimmons."Baelfire said smiling. "Well,get me some more rum."Killian said.  
"yes dear,i will."baelfire said opening the door and walking out.  
Baelfire got on his horse and rode out to the market,even though he was seeing them in a few days he still liked to be prepare.  
he loved belle,Baelfire and Belle had become best friends,also she gave him his little sister that he adores so much.  
baelfire got off of Starr,his horse and went into the market. "Hello,I'm looking for Persimmons." Baelfire said the shopkeeper.  
"I don't have that many left."The Shopkeeper said."Just take the basket."  
the shop keeper gives the basket to baelfire and earns a thank you from the young man.  
"Excuse me,madam"Baelfire started. "Would you happen to have some rum?"  
"Yes dear boy,i do have some rum."The Shopkeeper said going into her Icebox and pulling out a Black Champagne Bottle.  
"This is Champagne."Baelfire said. "Try it for yourself."She said. Baelfire twisted off the cap and took a sip.  
"Yep it's rum."Baelfire said the taste of it on his tongue.  
"My Own Brand really,Made it meself" The Shopkeeper said proudly.  
"Thank you,Malady." Baelfire said. "Your welcome,Dear." The shopkeeper smiled.  
Baelfire took his purchases and got back on Starr,making his way back to his and Killian's home.  
when baelfire got home,killian was standing outside of the house.  
"Bae,What did you come back with?"Killian asked.  
Baelfire handed Killian the rum and got down off of Starr bringing the basket of Persimmons with him.  
"Love,this is Champagne."Killian said Looking at the bottle. "Nope it's Rum,Darling"Baelfire said taking the basket and setting it on the table.  
Killian set the bottle down and twisted the cap off." My Mug,Love"Killian said.  
Baelfire went to the cupboard and got Killian's Mug placing it in front of him.  
Killian poured The Emerald green Liquid into his Mug and Dranked it.  
"This is actually really good."Killian said."Strange color for it though."  
"She Made it herself."Baelfire said. "Oh really?"Killian said."It had a sweetness to it."  
"So when are we going to your father's?"Killian asked. "Were not."Baelfire said going to the cabinet and Pulling out a Pie pan.  
"No?"Killian asked. "Dad,Belle,and Etienne are coming here."Baelfire explained."it would take us days to get there."  
Baelfire went to Work chopping up Strawberries and grapes and putting them in a pot on the stove.  
Baelfire had made the pie crust the night before. He Took it out and press it into the Pie pan.  
before taking out the pie crust,baelfire had chopped up the Persimmons and added them to the Strawberries and Grapes.  
the smell of all three filling their house. "Love,that smell is beautiful."Killian said coming into the kitchen.  
"Well it's for everyone after dinner."Baelfire said. "But I Know that Belle will be extra Grateful for this pie."

baelfire then cleaned up everything and started dinner,he didn't tell killian  
but Rumple contacted baelfire via the looking glass bae got from reul Ghorm and told him that the three of them would be there tomorrow.  
but killian didn't need to know that right?


	2. time for dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumple,Etienne and Belle come for dinner;an unexpected visitor.

killian came into the kitchen."Love,what are you doing?"killian asked. baelfire had been cooking since this morning.  
he still hadn't told killian about his Parents and Little sister coming over for a family dinner.  
Baelfire had the ham in the oven and had added some pineapples,Brown sugar and ginger in it.  
the ham had been cooking all morning,the aroma filling the house.  
the pie was sitting on the windowsill and Killian took it off and set it on the table.  
there was a knock at the door."Killi,can you get that?"Baelfire asked him.  
"Yes darling,i will."Killian said. he opened the door. "Belle,Rumpelstiltskin?"  
"Killi!!"The brown haired,Blue-eyed little girl jumped into his arms.  
"Hello Etienne,how are you?"Killian asked. "I'm fantastic.i couldn't it to see you and bae." Etienne Said.  
"Bae?"Killian called out. baelfire walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.  
"Papa,Etie,Belle."Baelfire said as he looked up."Your early."  
"Your Father insisted that we make it on time."Belle said sitting on the couch.  
"I See."Baelfire said."well we can eat now."  
Rumple,Killian(Who was carrying Etienne)and Belle made their way into the kitchen.  
with everyone sat at the table,Killian said grace and they passed the food around.  
"Bae,the ham is delicious."Belle complimented him."What did you put on it?"  
"Some Ginger,Brown Sugar,Pineapples."Baelfire listed off.  
"Belle,i made you a pie."Baelfire said getting up."It's a persimmon pie."  
"he remembered that you like persimmons."Killian said.  
once Everyone was done eating their dinner,Baelfire cut the pie.  
he gave everyone a slice,but left one big slice for belle.  
everyone sat in the living room,eating pie when green smoke started to manifest in the room.  
when the smoke cleared a Young woman wearing a Light Green dress was in it's Place.  
"what are you doing here?"Rumple asked."Who sent you?"  
"Nice to see you too,Rumple."She said.  
"I Thought you were a Shopkeeper."Baelfire said.  
"the name is Fauna."The fairy said curtsying.  
"So Pirate,Like the rum?"Fauna asked.  
"What did you do?"Baelfire asked.  
"He'll be fine."Fauna said." All it did was turn his hair blond."  
Killian went up to the mirror and sure enough his hair was Blond.  
"I Kinda like it,to be honest."Baelfire said going up to killian.  
"evergreen,what are you doing here?"Reul Ghorm asked her.  
"Nothing." she said Smiling.  
Fauna disappeared and Reul ghorm followed.  
"What are we gonna do?"Baelfire asked.  
everyone looked around at one another.  
things just got strange.


	3. Remember me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baelfire and Fauna Formerly meet or do they?

when Baelfire woke the Next morning,he saw a Tuff of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers next to him he sighed and shook his head.  
He walked into the living room and found a Note on the table it Read: Meet me down by the Crystal River- F.  
baelfire put on his cloak,put the hood over his head and left the House. when he made it down to the river he stopped.  
the river was blocked off by a girl standing in his way. "Took you long enough,baelfire."Fauna said sweeping her Raven colored hair out of her face.  
"What do you want,Fauna?"Baelfire asked annoyance clear on his face. "is that anyway to talk to a friend?"she asked smiling.  
"What kind of shit did you get into involving my father?' he asked her. "I Got involved in nothing."Fauna said smiling."Dear old dad just has that effect on folks."  
"You haven't been around in years,Then you show up out of nowhere."Baelfire said angrily."and With That Blue Bitch of all people."  
"Your still holding a grudge?"Fauna asked."It's been ten years,Bae" "It still feels like it happened yesterday."Baelfire said rubbing at the crescent shape scar on his arm.  
"she Fucking betrayed me and you bring that two faced bitch into my home?" Baelfire asked."I've moved on,but that don't mean i've forgiven her."  
"We made it out alive,Bae."Fauna said coming up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder. "Yeah,but that bitch is still breathing."Baelfire said."your the only fairy i trust."  
"Thank you,bae."She says hugging him."By the way,very convincing acting like we only met at the market." baelfire shook his head,"It was Nothing."  
"Do you remember,when we went down to farm and met Dominique?"she asked."He was such a Great guy."  
"Sure,he was kinda cute."Baelfire said not really thinkin about it. "So what's Going on?"He Asked."We haven't seen him years."  
"He's in Ullas, near the Kingdom of this queen who resides there."Fauna explained. "we'll need his help." fauna looked up and saw killian standing behind baelfire."Your pirate is up."fauna said smiling.  
Baelfire turned around and saw killian who was fully dressed standing there. "Whose Dominique?"Killian asked.  
"Just a Guy we knew,it was long before i met you."baelfire said. "He was a Shepard."  
"what's the deal with the Blue Fairy?"Killian asked." You didn't seem so happy to see her."  
Baelfire looked around and bit his bottom lip. "Come in,it's not safe out here"  
Killian and fauna followed baelfire back to the house,Once inside he placed a protection spell on it.  
"Listen long before i met you,me and fauna led a Resistance against ruel ghorm."baelfire started."What we lacked in numbers we made up for in strength."  
"He had to make it like he'd just met me to fool her."Fauna explained."so what had happened when i found you?"Killian asked.  
"We were ambushed by some of her lower squadron."Baelfire said."Somehow we were able to avoid her all these years."  
"So what was that last night?"Killian asked. "she knows about this house,so we have to move." Baelfire says looking around.  
Baelfire gathers up everything that him and killian can carry and runs out of their home. Killian,Fauna and baelfire make their way toward the Jolly roger.  
once their aboard the ship and killian starts sailing,Baelfire and fauna relax."I can't believe were on the run again,Bae"fauna said breathing heavily.  
"It's not exactly my fault,Sweetheart."Baelfire says to his friend. "My Love"Killian says looking at baelfire. "Lass"He says looking at fauna.  
"Now is not the time,for you two to have your little spat."Killian said steering the ship.  
"He's right,we have more pressing matters at hand."baelfire said looking around.  
"Just have to keep her off our trail for awhile,her little drones will be tailing us."Fauna said."we best be on our Guard we need help and we have to see Dominique."  
"So Where are we off to?"Baelfire asked. "An Old friend of mine,She Married to the queen."Fauna explained.  
"have you ever heard of Emma swan?"Fauna Asked them.


	4. The Swan Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian,bae,and fauna meet Emma  
> some swan queen mixed in for flavor.  
> Baelfire and fauna reunite with an Old Partner.

Baelfire looked at fauna and blinked,"You Mean,The white knight?" He Asked."you know her?"  
Fauna shrugged like it was no big deal."We've crossed paths once or twice in the past." She Said nonchalantly. "But we became good friends."  
they had been Sailing for about a week or so,but pretty soon they spotted a dock and standing on it was A Blonde woman in Armor.  
"Fauna,you came." Emma said. "yeah i did,this is Killian Jones and his boy baelfire." fauna said introducing them. "Baelfire and i fought side by side during the resistance."  
"Ah,the battle with Ruel Ghorm."Emma Said."yes,we need to speak with Dominique deSilva." Baelfire said Speaking up.  
"How do you Know of Dom?"Emma Asked baelfire. "They Were Familiar with each other."Fauna Said. "So You were Bedfellows?"Emma smirked.  
"What?!" Killian said Getting angry. "Calm down,killian."Baelfire said to the pirate. "we were nothing more than acquaintances,I Hardly knew the man."  
"He's Never forgotten about you."Emma Said. "He was used to getting what he wanted,gender didn't matter."Baelfire Explained."I Was the Only one who turned him down."  
"Why Is That?"Emma Asked. "He wanted Nothing more then to have sex,I Was Looking for more then a Romp in the hay."Baelfire explained.  
"How is the ol'Boy doin?"Fauna Asked emma. "He's doin well,not the same man he was in his Twenties."Emma Answered. "The Years have softened him Up."  
"Shall we then?"Killian asked. the four of them made their way through the village and down the hill on to a field.  
"See the House up the way?"emma Said."That's where Dominique resides."  
once they got to the house emma knocked on the door,the Latch being lifted and the door knob turning was all they heard.  
"Emma,nice to see you."Dominique said once he opened the door. "Who are your friends?"  
"Actually dom,Their yours."Emma said coming inside with everyone else following suit.  
"Hey Dominique,Long time no see." Fauna Said. "Hello doll,how have you been?"He asked in his deep Raspy tone.  
"Good,Ruel Ghorm is on our tail again."Fauna Explained. "Was She ever off it?"Dominique asked."and you" He turned toward baelfire.  
"Still Beautiful as Ever."Dominique said."You always did like Exciting young Things."Baelfire said.  
"Why are you Not Mine,Kitten?"Dominique asked. "Kitten?"Killian said."who The hell is Kitten?"  
"Who is this Guy?"Dominique asked. "Killian Jones,Mate."Killian said moving in front of baelfire.  
"Baelfire is mine."Killian said fingering the velvet Box in his pocket. "Guys stop!"Baelfire yelled.  
"I'll ask again,who is this guy?"Dominique asked looking at baelfire. "I'm His Husband,that's who i am."Killian said Loudly. the room went silent.  
"Husband?"Baelfire Questioned. "Can I talk To you outside?"Killian asked baelfire.  
They Left the house and walked a ways from it. "Husband?!"Baelfire said."Explain please."  
"I've been Meaning to ask you this for along time,He was All Over you."Killian said."It Made me so Angry."  
"Killi,what are you saying?"Baelfire asked. Killian got down on his knee and looked at baelfire.  
"I Know were busy readying for a battle."Killian started off."But will you marry me,Baelfire?"  
Killian dug into his coat pocket and Pulled out a velvet Box flipping it open. "I didn't expect this,Killian."Baelfire said."We've been together a long Time."  
Tears Streaming down Baelfire's face. "well,i want to be with you alittle longer."Killian said taking the ring out of the box.  
"I can't wait to be with you,the rest of my life."Baelfire said as killian slipped the ring onto his finger.  
killian got up and baelfire pulled him by the lapels of his jacket Smushing their faces together.  
when they broke apart they heard cheering and clapping coming from the direction of Dominique's house.  
they Looked over at emma and Fauna cheering them on.  
"Looks Like everyone is happy for us."Baelfire says Looking back at Killian.  
"Not everyone."Killian says motioning at Dominique.  
Dominique didn't look angry or Sad but he had a Neutral look upon his face.  
Baelfire walked over towards Dominique and stood there.  
"I See congratulations are in Order."Dominique said. "Dominique,I" Baelfire started.  
"Your happy."He said."that's All That Matters to me."  
Killian came up behind Baelfire and Wrapped his arms around Baelfire's waist.  
"everything ok?"He whispered. "everything is fine."Baelfire said turning around and Kissing killian.  
they broke apart and turned around while emma and Fauna Came to stand beside them.  
"So,Everybody ready?"Dominique asked. "Not so Fast."Emma said."I believe my wife can help us."  
The group of four became the group Of five with The Added Addition Of Dominique. walking away from Dom's house and back onto the dirt road they walked that path.  
they were walking for awhile when they heard what sounded Like hooves Pounding the dirt road. Emma Turned around and Sighed. "Regina."  
the other four turned around to see A Horse drawn carriage coming their way. the horses then stopped where Killian and Baelfire were standing.  
The Carriage in front of emma. The Door opened and A Boy who looked to be no more then 16 years old stepped out.  
"Mom,where were you?"The boy asked emma. "I was just meeting up with some friends." emma motioned over to the group standing with her.  
"Momma wants you back at the castle."He said. "Who is that?"Killian asked. "My Son,Henry."Emma said.  
"Alright were getting a ride to the castle."Emma Told everyone. everyone gathered into the carriage and they were off.  
Pretty soon The Sharp and Pointy tops of the Castle started coming into view,Henry looked at the motley crew gathered in the carriage with him and his Mother.  
once they got to the Castle and all of them got out of the Carriage one by One,Claude was waiting for them.  
"The Queen awaits."He said. They Followed him to the grand hall where he held up his hand letting them know to stop.  
The double Doors Opened and Regina walked through in a white Floor length gown.  
"Emma Dear,who are these People you've brought into our home?"Regina said.  
"Their From The Resistance,Regina."Emma Said. "They Fight against Blue?"Regina Asked."This Is Interesting." she Smiled.  
"Momma,Their good?"Henry Asked."Yes,My Little Prince"Regina said."Their very Good."  
"You."She said Pointing at Baelfire."Aren't You Rumpelstiltskin's Boy?" He Nodded. "I once Worked With Ruel ghorm,she betrayed me."Baelfire said.  
"Is That How you came to have that Scar on Your Forearm?"Regina Asked. "Yes It Is."He said subconsciously touching it.  
"Well,however i'm able to be of assistance,let me know."Regina said before walking back to her chambers.  
Baelfire was deep inside his mind.  
*Ten Years ago*  
Baelfire ran through the forest she was on his tail,he had to get away."Baelfire,where are you going?" Blue asked.  
Vines came out and wrap themselves around Baelfire Suspending him in Midair.  
"What's The meaning of all this?"He asked. "You were Getting too close,Baelfire."She said."I Had To stop you."  
Baelfire Thrashed against his bonds."Let Me go,Witch!" he screamed."I thought you were my Friend!"  
The screams of all the Villagers fresh in his Mind."And killing all of them,was it Necessary?"  
"It was Necessary to the cause,The Only Problem was that you and green got away."  
"At Least she got away with her life."Baelfire said Happy that his friend escaped certain doom.  
"Sadly my Old Friend,you won't"Blue Said As she Raised her Wand ready to strike him down.  
A Blast of white light and baelfire was on the Ground. "come on,let's go she'll be back." the voice said.  
"Who are you?" baelfire said. "the Name is Marigolde,now lets go." she said pulling baelfire towards the exit of the forest.  
Once they got to the Clearing,They looked out in Horror as The bodies of the Villagers Littered the Ground.  
"She Did This because they Helped me."Baelfire said holding his arm."I don't know what happened to her,she used to be Good."  
"Let me see your arm." she said. Baelfire lifted his hand off his arm revealing a Crescent Moon shaped wound.  
"I Need to find My Friends, Fauna and Tinkerbell."Baelfire said to the Mysterious girl.  
"we'll find them,don't worry" she said as they walked out of the destroyed village.  
*End Flashback*  
"You Never told me that it happened like that." Fauna Said walking with baelfire through the corridor.  
"I Was still angry at myself for trusting her."baelfire said."I Wasn't in my right mind to talk about it."  
"I Hope Wherever Tink is,she's ok."Baelfire said  
"we'll get her,Bae."Killian said walking behind them. "She destroyed Multiple lives." Dominique said."she's a Menace."  
Claude then stopped them. "Fauna,your room is Here." Claude turned to the room on his right."Dominique your next to her."  
"Your rooms are on the Opposite side."He said To Killian and Baelfire. "Thank you,Claude."Baelfire said.  
Killian went to go to his room but Baelfire stopped him." yes love,what's wrong?"Killian asked.  
"I Just wanna cuddle with my Fiance."Baelfire said smiling. the two men went into bae's room and laid on the bed.  
their was no way of knowing how long they'd be here,but Knowing they had the queen's support in Fighting Ruel ghorm and her Ilk made things alot Better.


	5. Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and baelfire have a Chat  
> Tinkerbell reunites with her Brethren.

*They were getting stronger with the number of People who Joined their Little crew.

Dominique joked that they were the strongest army in all the Land.  
Baelfire knew how Dom felt about him,if only he felt the same way.

Fauna comes running into the tent. "A Source tells me,that Reul's Army is close by."She reports.  
"Tell some of the men to Spread out,hopefully we can lose her."Baelfire said."I Can't afford another Massacre like the last."  
Fauna nods and Goes out the tent to give the orders. Dominique comes into the Tent."Bae,you can't keep avoiding me." He says.  
"I don't have time for this."Baelfire says going to leave out of the tent.

Dominique stops him with a Hand gripping his arm.

"We Kissed,it's not the end of the world." Dom Says.  
Baelfire sighed."I don't Feel that Way About you." Dominique's grip on bae's arm lacks.

"I See."He says."Will your mind ever change?" Baelfire sighed again,he had to end this.  
"I Don't think i'll ever feel that way about you."baelfire said. an explosion is all Baelfire and Dominique hear before the ground starts to rumble.  
they come out of the tent and see a Giant hole where a Group of trees use to be."Some of her factions have found us!"Jules screams.  
A group of trolls and Fairies charge at Baelfire's Mismatched little army.

"That Sneaky Bitch!"Baelfire steamed."She Teamed up with the trolls."  
Baelfire pulled out a couple of arrows and started Firing at the trolls."Aim for the eyes."He called out.  
once some of them were down,baelfire,Fauna,Tinkerbell,and Lane started running towards the exits.

"What about the rest of our troops?"Lane asked. "May God be with them."Baelfire said.

the four of them made it away from the battleground only to end up in the dark Forest.*

-End flashback-  
"Baelfire,Are you alright?"Regina asked him. "I'm fine,just thinking about things."He said."How do you know my father?" he asked.  
"He taught me everything i know about magic."Regina said smiling."He was my teacher."  
"oh,i didn't know that."Baelfire said. "How is he?"Regina asked. "He's doing great."Baelfire said."Him and belle are doing wonderful."  
"I have a little sister,her name is Etienne."Baelfire said walking with Regina. "How do you feel about belle?"Regina asked him.  
"She's the only mother I've ever had,she's all i know."Baelfire said. "What do you remember about the night you met hook?"Regina asked.  
"We were ambushed by a group of Pirates that Reul had Paid off to kill us."Baelfire said."I Had been treading water for hours before i woke up aboard his ship."  
"When you say we?"Regina asked. "Some members of the Resistance and I Found a abandoned vessel and commandeered it."Baelfire explained.  
"How long had you been fighting her?"Regina Asked. "Ten Years."Baelfire said."Ten Long treacherous years."  
"she was my Teacher,also."He explained."But she had become more than a teacher,she became a friend."  
"Your majesty,we have a visitor." Cyliss said. "Hello Regina,Baelfire."Tinkerbell said coming into the castle.  
"Tink."Baelfire said running up to her and hugging her." Thought you were gone."  
"I'm fine,Bae"Tinkerbell said."How is everyone?" "Not everyone is still around."He said. "A Ring?"Tinkerbell asked grabbing his hand and examining it.  
"Yes,i'm to be married."Baelfire said smiling. "Who's the lucky man?"She asked. "That Would be me."Killian said coming into the room.  
"If anyone was gonna tie you down,it'd be Baelfire."Tinkerbell said knowingly.  
"That obvious huh love?"Killian asked with a smile. "Yes it is."Tinkerbell said.  
"Tink,I've been worried about you ever since that night."Baelfire explained.'How did you escape ruel?"  
"The White Light."Tinkerbell Revealed. "That was you?"Baelfire questioned.

"It only stunned her."Tinkerbell said."The more important things is that you escaped."  
"your safe."she said smiling." That's all that matters to me." they heard thundering clapping and Lightning striking.  
"she's here."Tinkerbell said shuddering. "You can sense her?"Killian asked. "Yes"Baelfire and Tinkerbell said in unison.  
"Get ready,she's A Crafty bitch."Baelfire said. "She's no Match for me."Regina said.  
the Battle was on,A War had Commenced.one thing was for certain,There will be Bloodshed.


	6. Blue Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Time has come  
> a Battle has Begun.

Tons of Soldiers Come out in Swarms out of the castle, Emma Heading the Rabble. Baelfire and his Ilk heading the group alongside her.  
The Two armies come at each other with everything they got. Baelfire has his sights set on the one who started it all.  
she comes at him with all the magic she has, Baelfire gives his all.  
He shoots his arrows and brandishes his sword laying Waste to every ogre he comes cross.  
At one point, Him and swan team up. everything they stand for, everyone they love. That's who their fighting for.  
this war with ruel has gone on long enough, it has to end with them.

he realizes this the moment his sword comes into contact with one of the Human soldiers fighting on Ruel's Side.  
Fauna Gives all she has, using every once of her power to bring down the enemy. She looks at the people she's fighting.  
She once thought of them as Family, But now their opposites. as Killian is Hacking and slashing away, he realizes that while he likes His and bae's Life as it is now.  
He misses all the action that pirating used to bring. once Baelfire takes down one Last Guard he Drives his sword into the ground.  
He Learned this while under Ruel's Wing and Now he's Gonna use it against her. whoever is in the way will be struck down.  
Blue Looks Puzzled, She doesn't know whats' happening.

He Doesn't remember Turning around and Telling everyone to Take cover, his Voice sounded faint when the words left his lips.  
He Cups the air and soon a Spark is igniting in his hand.

A Fireball his manifesting in his palms and he doubles in size, Ruel's eyes widen in horror as she sees what monster she created.  
"It appears my Apprentice has turned on me."Ruel says. "No."baelfire says. "You Betrayed me, Our Friendship."  
The Fireball is massive in size and Once he lets go of it everything is a Bright white orange. when the Light is gone all that's left is Incinerated trees and a burning bush.  
everyone comes from behind the shields and stands behind Baelfire. "When did you learn that?" Claude asked.

"She taught it to me." Baelfire Revealed. "How's everyone?" He Asked.  
"Most of everyone is still alive." Fauna reported. "Killian?!"Baelfire yelled out. Killian came walking up and baelfire ran into his arms.  
"I Thought I lost you." Killian said. Baelfire laughed as killian wiped a tear off his boy's face.

"Ten Years, Ten Fucking Years and it's Finally Over." Baelfire said relived. "We can finally go home and settle down." Killian added.  
* A Year Later *  
Baelfire was in the Kitchen baking when he heard someone knocking. "Killian who is it?" Baelfire asked.

"Didn't realized this is where you live." Baelfire heard the tell tale sound of the queen's voice.  
"Ladies, Welcome to our Humble abode." Baelfire said coming into the Living room. Belle came out of the Kitchen.  
"Oh we have Company" belle said. "Better set two more Places at the Table." Baelfire came into the Kitchen followed by Killian, Rumple, and Regina/emma.  
the door to living room had opened once again. "Mom, Momma? " Henry said. "What took you so long, Henry?" Emma said.  
"Henry." Baelfire said. "Nice to see you again." "Thanks for inviting us." Henry said. "It was our Pleasure, Lad." Killian said.  
"Etienne, sit next to henry." Belle said as her and Bae finished putting the food on the table.  
"Yes Mama." She said as she sat next to the older boy.  
Bae sat next to his husband and waited for him to say grace.  
"Dear Lord, Bless this Food were abut to receive and Bless the hands that made it." Killian started. "May It Nourish our Hearts and Our Minds."  
"Please Enjoy" Baelfire said. everyone sat content and happy eating the food. Baelfire was mostly grateful for the fact that his greatest enemy was defeated.  
" you know what i'm most grateful for?" Baelfire asked his Pirate. "what?" Killian asked him. "You,us." Baelfire explained. "This all of it."  
"Me too love." Killian agreed. They ate the rest of their food in comfortable silence.


End file.
